Lost in the world of Middle Earth
by LightHope1
Summary: What happened if a witch came to help? Would she be good or Evil. What was her quest? Legolas gets himself invloved in something even beyond himself. What could happen during a war!


Lost in the world of Middle Earth (I really hope you like this!)  
  
How many times had Kiera thought this was stupid idea? She had known this war for middle earth was coming when the last of witch realm disappeared including all of her kind vanished. Kiera had thought they had forgotten her but an elder had warned her that until she played her role in life she was forbidden to leave middle earth with the rest of her clan. Kiera knew the future and her people rest in her lap. She knew she was unusual when they made her stop playing with her friends and make her learn the art of fighting. Kiera knew all this would lead up to this point but she didn't want it to happen. Like the hobbits, witches from Angmar were legends and they vanished years ago many thought.  
  
Kiera had been born in the land of Angmar. It was one of the few places that hadn't been touched by the evil that withered middle earth. Her name was Kiera Keeling. She had been traveling for over a year and was searching for Gandalf the Grey! Her elders told her what he would have the answers.  
  
Kiera was young for her kind; many didn't think she would even make it. She was only 125 years old, which was a teenage witch to anybody who was good at math. Her traveling outfit made her looks even more foreign. The buckskin pants fit her every curve. It was even strange for her kind to wear that. She wore a white cloth t-shirt and a cloak that was made of the night sky. Her long blond hair curled around her face that was a recessive trait in the witch pool of life. Most middle earth people had straight hair but she didn't.  
  
Kiera's weapons were only a sword called "Challenger" and the bows and arrows created by the elves. She was strong in heart and knowledge. Kiera felt foolish wearing these things. Her kinds were magical creatures that hid from evil but one witches vision of the world ahead had chosen her for the life she had no control over.  
  
Kiera hated her clan for that thou. Now she rode on her horse Jendrusina. He was the guardian of her clan and he was her protector. They had reached a bind in the road when the land got rocky and below in camps stood the people she hoped to find. She knew Jendrusina and her had reached Gondor before she could change her mind. Kiera's kinds were strong but how strong could she really be.  
  
Jendrusina slowed to walk; very alert of any danger for he knew his rider was nervous. Kiera pulled her hood down even farther and then jabbed into Jendrusina to gallop to the camp. She looked at the faces of the men that she passed and wondered how they fought for something that was so far away. A tall man, with long black wavy hair sat next to the fire while leaning on his hands in deep thought. A even taller man with long strait blond hair pulled back, his sharp blue eyes became alert when a young child running to him yelling something that she didn't understand. He stood up to his height and ran toward her, a bow and arrow in hand. The other man seemed to notice and yelled something.  
  
Jendrusina stopped dead in his tracks and she jumped down as the tall men came closer. They seemed on guard especially the blond. Finally Kiera lifted her cloak off. The man with brown hair stumbled back as if the sight of her was a shock. The blond stood his ground and he looked at the horse for some explanation.  
  
Kiera started the conversation. "You're a elf aren't you?" The blond nodded. "Legolas is my name. Who might you be?" "I'm a witch from the land of Angmar and I'm on a quest to find Gandalf the Grey! My name is Kiera Keeling!" The elf nodded and the human seemed to jump into the conversation. "Don't most books say you disappeared a hundred years ago?" "I'm 125 if you mean by that!"  
  
The elf looked a little shocked. "I might have expected you to be shocked we broke the agreement with elves over a hundred years ago. Most of my clan thought it was a mistake but for us to leave this nightmare we had too."  
  
Legolas looked at her again his shock vanished as she explained. He saw the bows and arrows that were defiantly elf makings. He smirked at the thought of her receiving from her clan and her feelings against elves. He also wondered if you she knew elf.  
  
"I'm not here to chit chat. I'm here to see Gandalf! I have my orders from my elders so please direct me in his direction." Kiera asked. Aragorn. Aragon's eyes deceived him and he finally talked. "Gandalf the Grey is Dead!" Kiera's eyes grew large and then she started crying. "This can't have happened no it wasn't part of the prophecy!" Legolas felt helpless, why did he have these feelings! They all heard a scream and they all looked where it came from. Over the ridge stood hundreds and hundreds of gorlem. Legolas looked at Kiera who stopped her crying. "Now the war has started!" was all she could say. Aragorn ran to his men. This was the first battle! 


End file.
